Ben 10 Ultra Force: Ben 10 Strikes Back
by Vivek Reddy
Summary: Here is my first story. I've decided to publish a series of stories and have named this series as 'Ben 10: Ultra Force'. This is the first story 'Ben 10 Strikes Back'.


BEN 10 ULTRA FORCE

Ben 10 Strikes Back

It was a huge spaceship in space. A huge one, coloured red and blue in the middle, and was received by a small blue jet, which reached the entrance of the ship. After the security check was done, the jet was allowed inside. It took its place and then five members got down the jet.

The leader was Zarcus, who was an alien in a grey suit, which had the ability to survive in extreme conditions. He had a blue face, which was quite spherical, and behind him were his men. All were similar to each other and wore suits as well. The five of them started walking to the owner of this spaceship. After a few yards, they entered a large room, where the main man was seated at the centre, on a royal chair, big enough for two humans to fit.

The five visitors started walking towards them, and they understood the place: slippery floor, gloomy lights, dark walls and screen-monitors as well. This was the place for planning assaults on various aliens, enemies and neighbours. Screens were plenty, with a blue display, and various aliens were working on them, looking quite busy.

"I have brought your guns, Gozvald"

The intergalactic leader rose from his seat and stepped downward. He started walking towards the trader. He had brought two boxes, loaded, with white and red guns, one box each. They were numerous.

"Are you sure?" asked Gozvald, looking at Zarcus, top to bottom.

"Yes, two boxes full of guns, difficult to create, with refills as well"

"Well, here you go" said Gozvald, and on his command, his men gave him two suitcases, full of intergalactic money. Zarcus at once took the suitcases. His men offered them the boxes, and they were received. Zarcus turned at once and started walking towards the exit.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Gozvald, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Umm… well, I've got other orders as well. Need to get on time" he replied anxiously and started striding.

Soon after Zarcus left the room, Gozvald commanded his men to test the guns. Three of his men came forward, and they took one gun each. They aimed at the glass landscape, set the aiming point, and pressed the trigger.

"Master, it's not working" said the men.

"WHAT?" said Gozvald in astonishment, and took one of the guns, and pressed the trigger. On seeing its improper working condition, he slapped the gun twice, and again pressed its trigger. Nothing changed.

"Master" said one of his men. "These guns are made from plastic, which is a polymer made from several non-metals found from the planet Earth".

"GET THOSE BLOODY FOOLS" roared Gozvald at once.

Communications were sent all over the spaceship and Zarcus was seen escaping in his jet. The war room, received orders to shoot the jet, and got to their work. They aimed a large laser gun at the jet and shot it at once. The jet was damaged and was falling. Its last glimpse was seen of it moving towards the blue planet Earth.

"Are you out of your mind?" said an angry Kevin Levin, looking suspiciously at Rook Blonko, the plumber.

It was Bellwood, and they were at Mrs. Smoothy, Bellwood's most popular juice centre, where Kevin was having a drink and was disturbed by Rook.

"Seriously" said Rook.

"How do you believe this?" Kevin asked. "I mean, Gwen can't leave college like this. You know her well, right?"

"I know, but you gotta believe this. She texted me fifteen minutes ago and mentioned that she had quit college" Rook explained.

"Come on, I can't believe that. Take me to her" Kevin demanded.

Rook and Kevin got into Rook's Proto-TRUK, which was a newly built one. It contained various features within it, like laser guns, location tracking, voice commands and a wide range of technological abilities. Rook took the driving seat, and Kevin sat beside him. Rook started the vehicle and they were out of the scene.

They reached Gwen's college, after a fifteen-minute journey, and got down the TRUK. They spotted Gwen at once, standing at the college gate, with her bag in hand. Kevin raced to her, even before Rook could catch up his pace.

"Gwen, is what I heard the truth?" he asked curiously.

"Yes" came a soft reply from Gwen's mouth.

"But why? I mean, you're such a brilliant student, you top all the subjects, what could be another reason for you studying?" he asked.

"Kevin, I've decided that I'll be spending the rest of my life fighting crime in Bellwood. I mean a lot to it" she said.

"But, why do you have to do this? There is Ben, Rook, me to take care of it" he tried to explain her. "Listen, you've got to concentrate on your studies, and we'll take care of it"

"That is my decision" she said, with a last grin look at him. "Rook, off to Bellwood?"

Rook nodded and got to his truck. He started the vehicle and three of them were off to a journey to Bellwood. Rook was willing to speak something, but the situation forced him not to, Gwen was busy exploring the city, with her nose glued to the window, and in between them sat Kevin, angry at the incident.

Once they were back in Bellwood, it was seven in the evening. Gwen was tired after the day, and Rook and Kevin needed a gap from this.

"I'm going home" said Gwen, walking all the way to get to her residence.

Rook and Kevin decided to go on a walk and set off to walk across the footpaths of Bellwood. After a pleasant ten-minute-walk, they came across the local bank, where there were police.

"Looks like something is wrong" said Rook, and he ran to the bank along with Kevin.

"Come out, all this place is surrounded" said one of the police officers, aiming his gun towards the bank.

Rook took his special Proto Tool out, which had the ability to transform into any weapon at will. He too aimed it towards the bank.

Kevin was impatient. "I've got this" he said, and absorbed a nearby car, and turned himself into metal, covered in grey. He kicked open the door, and found three robbers, armed with machine guns, who were busy on collecting their money. They, at once, pointed their guns at Kevin and started firing. One after the other, a bullet went in a second, and shot Kevin. He hardly felt pain, as he was metal, but had several cracks on his body.

"I'm metal, dude" said Kevin and charged towards them.

He lifted his arm on them, but they dodged him, and one of them smacked him with his machine gun, which was quite heavy, and hurt his stomach, which sent him flying away to Rook.

"You need to learn to be patient, dude" said Rook. He transformed his Proto Tool into a magnet, and chose to attract their guns, but they were coated with iron, hence the idea was in vain.

"Don't you need someone like me?" said a familiar voice from behind.

It was Ben Tennyson, the hero of Bellwood, whose job was to save people from danger. He was there, standing on the police van, wearing a green jacket with a '10' symbol on it, over a black T-shirt. He had his new Ultimatrix on his left wrist, which was given to him by Azmuth, after he had saved the universe once more.

He jumped down the van. "I've got this, officers" he shouted, and span the dial of his Ultimatrix, and after surfing through the holograms of his aliens, he stopped at one and smashed it. He was instantly replaced by a large, bulky, reddish-brown alien, made of rocky skin.

"Gravattack!" he announced his name.

The robbers, amazed by the quick transformation from human to alien, started firing bullets from their machine guns. Gravattack, quick in timing, raised his hands forward and a blue aura of hazy energy appeared on his hands, and Gravattack manipulated the bullets and motioned them into the sky. The robbers were dumbstruck on seeing this. Gravattack immediately seized the opportunity, and suspended their gravity, making them float in air, and pulled them towards him, and then the inspectors locked them with handcuffs. Their machine guns were crushed by Gravattack, and were made into a ball, which was manipulated far into space.

"That was cool" said Rook, as he watched Gravattack transform back into Ben.

"Well, may in know where were you two for the past hour?" asked Ben, crossing his arms.

"Ohh… Blonko, we almost forgot Ben! How could you be so forgetful?" said Kevin.

"Not almost… you completely forgot about me! I've been texting you, calling you and even tracking your plumber badge, but it was no ordinary thing! Where have you been?" asked an almost frustrated Ben.

"Well, Ben, Gwen told us that she had quit college. So, we just went over to visit her and brought her home" said Rook.

"What? Quitting college? What the heck made her do that?" asked Ben.

"The same thought made us go meet her" said Kevin.

"I want to meet her now" said Ben.

They went to Gwen's house in the truck, and as Ben got down and had a look at her house, they started walking towards the door. Three seconds after Kevin had pressed the doorbell, Gwen had appeared.

"Hi" said Ben, in an enthusiastic tone.

"Come in" said Gwen, and the three of them entered the house. Gwen was a neat person. She maintained everything neat and tidy in the house. The three men took their seats in the large couch. Gwen remained standing.

Ben began to speak. "Well, I'm here to know–"

"–to know as to why I quit college?" interrupted Gwen. "That's none of your opinion. I've decided to fight the criminals of Bellwood for the rest of my life"

"Well, what makes you do that? All these years, you've been studying well, and you've made satisfactorily good progress in work, and what's wrong?" questioned Ben.

"All these years, I've missed my ordinary life. It was just a quiet place filled only with books, books and books. Here I can freely hang out with you guys and even save this city" she replied.

"As a cousin, I can't say anything more than this" said a fed-up Ben, and lifted himself up, and prepared to leave.

Rook, Kevin and Gwen stayed there, watching him. Ben turned around.

"Well, I am going to have a Smoothy, would anyone like to join?"

Kevin raised his hand. An I-don't-know-what-to-do Rook also raised his hand.

"Well, I'm coming as well" said Gwen.

All four members were seated at Mr. Smoothy, and after their arrival, they gave an order of four sandwiches and five drinks, two for Ben. Their meal was a pleasant one, filled with frequent laughs, and discussion of topics that each other missed.

Their meal was done and the table was cleared. Only Ben was still drinking a Smoothy, rest all had been done.

"Well, I don't understand why you people become full so early" said Ben, sipping at his Smoothy.

"That's another ability you've gained, Tennyson" said Kevin.

Just as these lines were spoken, they all sensed danger. Sounds of help were being heard and it was understood that chaos had been caused. They quickly ran over to see what it was, and then they found two people destroying the locality. One was a woman, in purple, wearing an orange-coloured suit, and the other was a man in green, with a blue suit.

"It's hero time! It's time to reveal my brand-new alien!" said Ben and pressed his Ultimatrix. In seconds, a plant-like creature took his place.

"Wildvine? Oh man, I've got to move with this!" he quickly marched forward and threw one of his bombs onto the duo. It led to an explosion, and a release of smoke. The clearance of smoke showed that the two were safe, in their helmet. They jumped onto Wildvine. They knocked him down.

Wildvine grew his legs and wrapped them around the two guys and threw them to a distance. He went forward to see what had happened, and saw the man coming forward, and had eventually punched Wildvine's face. He flew to a distance. He was punched quite hard and was reverted back to Ben. The man set his foot on Ben.

The woman behind somersaulted to the three watchers-Kevin, Rook and Gwen-and warned them to get out of their way. But Gwen did not listen to her immediately. She went on and punched her on the face, but the woman did not give up. She punched back and Gwen fell down. Kevin, who was angry at this, went forward to attack her, with an accompanied Rook, but she jumped into the air, and placed her legs on them, after kicking them down.

All the four were on the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Ben, who had been a bit active.

The girl stepped away from Kevin and Rook and went to Ben. Ben as well was released.

"My name is Cipsy" began the girl. "And this is my brother Brian. Our father's enemies have been hiding in this planet. We've come to find them"

"Well, it's not the right way to locate him" said Gwen, from a distance. "People may be hurt and many can lose their lives"

"Our location-tracker is destroyed and this is the only option we are left with" Brian said.

"No, you can't do this" Ben said.

"Yes, we can" they put on their launchers and flew upwards.

"I've got to stop them" said Ben, and once again dialled his Ultimatrix and pressed it, turning into the manta-ray-like-alien Jetray.

"Jetray!" he said and went after them.

He followed them, and soon they reached the clouds. Soon, Jetray caught up with Brian and Cipsy and he eventually punched Brian on his head.

"You're not gonna do this" said Jetray.

Cipsy went forward to kick Jetray, but he dodged her. He shot laser on her, which threw her backward. Brian punched him on his stomach and kicked him on his legs. Cipsy shot laser via a gun, and Jetray was being pushed downward, away from the clouds. He went on and on, when the laser stopped, and he fell to the road of Bellwood.

Gwen had saved him by creating a ball of mana energy around him, and slowly placed him on the ground.

"I won't leave them the next time" said Ben, in a revengeful voice.


End file.
